Euro Quest
by SakuraShakedown
Summary: The Juggernaut has been unleashed in Europe and now it's up to the X-men to stop him. Again. And to find out why was he released and who did it. And their journey will take them across Europe.


**A/N:** Omg, can it be? Has Lady Shalafay actually posted something?? Yes, it's true, I'm not dead yet. I started this story way back in eight or ninth grade but it never worked out and yesterday I found one of my old notebooks and decided to try it again. So, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own X-men Evolution, and that is Sadness. However, I do own Morpheus and Iris and that is Happiness.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ireland.

Darkness flowed over the harbor and the tiny port town closed its windows and its tired eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hours later a lonely freighter pulled into the harbor and dropped its anchors. The perpetual fog that hovered over the harbor thickened and a black clad figure stood at the end of the wooden pier gazing at the nearly invisible freighter sitting patiently in the middle of the black waters of the harbor. The moon was hidden behind thick, dark clouds and what little silvery light that managed to escape did little to lighten the darkness.

The figure suddenly jumped into the air, took flight, and soared swiftly, quietly through the still night air, over the water, and to the freighter. Reaching the ship, the figure landed quietly, softly on boat-clad feet. He could hear guards talking softly with each other and, with a wave of his hand, the talking stopped and light thuds could be heard as the guards and all the ship's crew fell to the floors, to the deck, asleep.

The figure moved with marked determination, swiftly, silently like a phantom or Death himself. Down stairs, around corners, past guards that lay sprawled on the floor, softly breathing with sleep, guns abandoned on the floor. Yes, Morpheus had done his job, done it well.

Down a narrow hall a door was open and the bright light from inside the cabin spilled out into the hall, illuminating the hard floors and metal walls and the faces of the sleeping guards. The figure, Morpheus, stepped into the room, into the light.

Computers and screens and various types of machines lined the walls and in the middle of the room was a man, dressed in red armor, and suspended in a larger cylinder. He was large and intimidating. Strong restraints were attached to his arms and legs.

Something moved behind the cylinder and Morpheus tensed up for the unexpected but relaxed when only a young woman dressed in the gray uniform of the ship's guard appeared. Her dark reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun and her dark green eyes matched Morpheus's. He pulled off his mask in greeting, revealing messy dark brown hair.

"I've was waiting for you," she said, slightly impatiently. Her voice was light yet cold and slightly monotone.

"It's nice to see you too, Iris," Morpheus replied, his voice equally monotonous. He walked up to the giant cylinder, "I take it that's him," he said, nodding towards the man.

Iris turned her attention to the man as well. "Yes; the unstoppable Juggernaut. They're taking him to Muir Island in the morning." She turned back to Morpheus. "This could be out last chance."

Morpheus seemed hesitant as he turned to Iris. "Are you sure we should be doing this. There has to be another way. What if we can't control him. He is unstoppable or so we've heard."

"We're running out of time, Morpheus." A pause. "Well?"

Morpheus turned and began to work quickly, hacking into the ship's system, entering codes until, with a swoosh of released air pressure, the contained began to open. First the liquid inside was drained away then the container lifted up, exposing the Unstoppable Juggernaut. The pair watched with awe tinged with fear as he opened his eyes, glaring and angry.

Iris stepped forward, unafraid. "I am Iris and this is my brother, Morpheus and if you -"

"Charles Xavier," Juggernaut growled. He pulled against the restraints on his arms.

"Iris. Now," Morpheus called from nearby.

Iris moved closer, her eyes turning a brighter shade green. She caught his gaze and for a moment the juggernaut was calm. "There is a mutant in Russia named Dmitri Petrov. You will track him down and you will kill him. At all costs. This Charles Xavier is meaningless to you." Her eyes stopped glowing and she took a step back, suddenly unsure.

"Did it work?" Morpheus asked, coming closer to his sister.

"I'm…not sure," she backed up. "Juggernaut?" Juggernaut only grew angrier and pulled at the restraints so hard that they could hear the binds weaken. They backed up towards the wall. "Let's hope it did." And, pressing a button, Iris freed the beast.

"Iris!" Morpheus began to protest but it was too late. Pandora's box had already been opened. Juggernaut stomped out of the room, pushing the pair roughly to the side, his massive footsteps causing tremors in the ship. What have you done?" he hissed as Juggernaut made his way to the ship's deck.

"If this works, it'll be worth it," She replied, standing up.

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will. It has too."

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Either way, please comment ^^.


End file.
